Geting Jobs and the Craziness That Follows!
by StringynKel
Summary: When the Lord of the Rings Characters and Stringy get sooooper board one day, the decide to get jobs.This could only lead to Galadriel in a Bikini! ONCE AGAIN, DO NOT SUE US! This is Story is after the big sleep over bash at Aragorn's. Story 3
1. Leggy's Bright Idea

Disclaimer: We do not own any Lord of the Ring Characters or Phantom of the Opera or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. K? Just this idea.

Chapter One

Stringy, Rumil, Orophin, the twins, Aragorn, Arwen, Eomer, Eowyn, Boromir, Faramir, Denethor, Gimili, Legolas, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and all the rest of the Lord of the Rings characters were sitting in the club house doing nothing.

"Dude, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo board," Elladan shouted.

"Oh boohoo. What do you expect me to do?" Elrond asked.

"Really, though, we need something to do," Haldir commented.

"I have a few ideas," Galadriel said, batting her eyelashes at Haldir.

"Not in here you don't!" Stringy shouted at Galadriel.

"Why don't we go to the mall? Me and Aragorn need to find some furniture for our closet," Arwen said.

"What? Anyways, I and the twins would not be able to go in. We're band from most furniture stores, remember," Stringy said.

"How about the ice rink? That sounds like fun?" Eomer asked.

"Hello, it's July! The ice is melted!" Théoden shouted.

"Why don't we play spin the bottle?" Eowyn asked as she winked at Aragorn. Arwen pulled Aragorn closer to her and Eowyn just hissed back.

"What about jobs? We could work at places that are cool, and earn money," Legolas said.

"For once, Legolas, you had a good idea!" Stringy shouted. Legolas just rolled his eyes and got up. The rest followed him out the door and towards the mall.

Ya, it's short, but who cares? Just review! PLEASE! Next one will be longer.


	2. Haldir's Job and His BIG CHRUSH!

Same thing we said last time.

Chapter Two

The group split up to go find jobs when they reached the mall. Stringy, the twins, Rumil, Orophin, and Haldir went towards the area where all the cool stuff was. But, twenty feet behind Haldir was a very familiar queen.

Stringy shrieked when she saw the arcade, and Haldir just rolled his eyes. Rumil and Orophin looked towards the pet store, and discussed if the manager would let them breed hamsters and snakes. Elladan and Elrohir stood in awe before a gigantic store. When Haldir inched towards them, he saw that the gigantic store was Frank's Prank Store. Stringy came screaming out of the arcade in a red hat with a red shirt on.

"I got it! I got the job! I had to cover the manager in silly string from head to toe before he let me work, but he finally agreed to let me work. I get free tokens, and all my friends get cards full with money on them for free tokens too!" Stringy shouted while shoving a card at Haldir.

"What job have you gotten?" Stringy asked.

"I didn't. Do you truly expect me, a March warden of Lorthlorien to get one of those stupid jobs?" he asked

"Yes. I think you should get one at Hot Topic. Its right next store to the arcade and you can come in on your break, and get free sodas and stuff from me."

"What ever," Haldir replied. He asked himself if it was really worth it. He shrugged and walked towards Hot Topic. When he stepped inside, he was in awe. They had awesome shirts and bags, and hair products. Haldir began to twitch valiantly when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. It was Christine.

"Haldir, are you o.k?" She asked. She was in her dress that she wore during Daun Juan Triumphant, which was actually quite suitable for the store. Haldir's eyes widened, and he started to sweat. He felt sick in his stomach, and couldn't respond. Christine laughed.

"Haldir, can I help you?" Haldir shook his head. He didn't want to emberess himself, so he slapped his cheek.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could apply for a job here?" he asked.

"Sure. We've been short handed lately. Kel drove most of the staff out when she bought a hundred different things one day."

"Really. Does she stop by here often?"

"Oh yeah, all the time! She and Stringy are our best costumers."

"Oh, great," Haldir murmured.

"There's only one thing. You have to wear all black. Or dress like the Phantom, and you can work."

"Cool," He said. Haldir tried to imagine himself dressed as the Phantom, and slightly twitched. Christine laughed again, and when he walked out, she sighed. She then slapped herself and took out a picture of the Phantom. Why did she always fall for the fops?

Haldir ran towards the pet shop, and found his two younger brothers putting a hamster, a snake, and a nuclear rod in a potato sack. They tied the sack up, and began to laugh evily. They shoved the sack into the broom closet, and nodded their heads in approval. Haldir quietly snuck behind them, and in a quiet voice said, "Lle tela?" His brothers shrieked and lined up before their older sibling. They raised their hands and did an elven salute.

"Today's assignment, soldiers is a transformation mission. You will transform a soldier to look like this," he said, handing a picture of the phantom to Rumil, "for an undercover mission! Understood!" he shouted.

"To who?" Orophin asked.

"Well, to, um, me," Haldir replied. His Two brothers looked at each other in disbelief, and began to laugh. They were literally rolling on the floor, when a young woman and her child walked passed them. "Mommy? Why are those two funny peoples doing that?" her child asked.

"Don't look at the crazy men, Jonnie," she replied. Haldir rolled his eyes, again, and kicked his brothers. But that didn't help. Haldir tried many different tactics, and when an hour went by, he finally realized he had a taze gun. He had always carried it just incase Kel attacked him out of the blue (which she has done). He tazed his brothers, who stood up and rubbed their shoulders.

"Sorry bro, but you just said the funniest thing on earth," Rumil said in between spurs of laughing. But when he saw his brother's angry expression, he whispered to Orophin, "Dude he's looking at us, keep cool." Both of them began to whistle innocently. Haldir was practically steaming, when he pulled out the taze gun again. He trapped them in the corner, and they both were whipering like puppies.

"YOU WILL GIVE ME THIS MAKE OVER, OR YOU WILL BE FRIED TO THE BONE!" Haldir shouted. His brothers saluted and Haldir backed away.

"But, dude, why do you want at make over?" Orophin asked.

"I got a job at Hot Topic, and I have to get this done," Haldir replied blankly. He was hoping his brothers wouldn't find out the real reason he was getting this done.

"Doesn't Christine wo…" Rumil said when it finally dawned on him what Haldir was hiding.

"You like Christine! Oh my Valar! You like Christine!" Orophin shouted. The two brothers began to get into their laughing fits again. Just around one corner was the Phantom, and around the other was Galadriel. Both of them couldn't believe what they were hearing. The Phantom quickly ran off, and Galadriel ran off crying.

Later that day…

Haldir was looking at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe it; he looked just like the phantom. His brothers took him to the local salon to get his hair done, and after a couple of twitching fits, his hair was done. He decided to see if anyone he knew would recognize him.

Haldir stood outside of the arcade, and sighed. As he walked in, he heard a shriek, and saw Stringy behind the counter. She tried to jump over the little door that shut off that area from the rest of the room, but caught her foot on the door and fell face first on the floor. Right behind her, a tall boy, dressed in the same uniform, with a thunder bolt scar on his fore head opened the door.

"Thanks," Stringy said, as she ran over to Haldir in disguise. She stood infront of him for a second, examined him, and said, "What are you doing here, Haldir?"

"You could tell it was me!" he shouted.

"No, duh. First off, I give the Phantom nightmares. He would never approach me freely, only if he was forced to. And second, dude, he always has this hate full expression on his face even at the slight thought of me. But pretty much, you two look the same. Why are you dressed like Erik?" Stringy asked. Haldir explained, and after an hour of Stringy laughing, he left to go approach Christine. HE prayed to the Valar that this would work.

K! That's it. I you lika, please review, morons!

Stringy!


	3. Legolas' Job and THE INCIDENT!

You know the usual.

Chapter 3

Legolas was walking through the mall by himself. He seemed to be having a pretty good time. Two girls at the smoothie stand gave him a free banana smoothie. A bunch of girls kept blowing him kisses, and their boyfriends were being friendly by waving their fist in an agitated way at him. But when a guy dressed in pink blew him a kiss, Legolas began to get scared.

Legolas was walking by a Victoria Secret store, when he saw the Fop (a.k.a. Raoul) hanging up under wear. He was tempted to go in. But stopped when he saw a woman approach the fop. Since his hearing was very keen, he could hear what they were talking about.

"Excuse me," the women said, "The dressing rooms are all full. I was wondering if I could put this up to you."

"Of course!" he shrieked. The woman put a pink, frilly bra against his chest and examined him.

"JUST PERECT! This will do!" The woman said in an excited tone. She ran towards the cash register and the fop rang it up. The women walked passed Legolas and noticed his raised eyebrow. When she was gone, Legolas shook his head and kept on walking.

When Legolas got to the food court, his cell phone began to play the 'Hollaback Girl' song. He got a couple weird looks from people around him, so he quickly answered his phone. "HELLO!" Legolas said in a very angry tone. It just so happened to be Haldir.

"Hey, Leggy, Haldir here. Legolas, you're good with girls, right?" Haldir asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Well I got a job, and my co-worker is really hot," Haldir responded.

"Here's some advice, never get involved with a co-worker. It ruins the relationship, and sometimes makes it hard to focus on your work."

"I was afraid you would say that, so I… OH MY VALAR! IT BURNS! BURNS!" Haldir shouted. Legolas tried to talk to him, but the dial tone came on the phone. Legolas looked at his phone with a confused expression, and shrugged. He continued to walk on until he stopped in front of a Salon. He checked his wrist, and flipped on an Anti-Twitch flip. He calmly walked into the store, and up towards the counter. A young woman with green streaks down her long hair was reading a magazine.

"Excuse me," Legolas said, but the woman wouldn't look up. "Hello, I'm here to apply for a job."

"Name," she said not looking up from here magazine.

"Legolas," he responded blankly.

"Your real name, please," she said in an annoyed tone.

"Legolas," he said. The young woman got a lot of want to be Lord of the Rings characters during the week, but when she looked up, she was surprised to see Legolas.

"Oh, um welcome to the Red Wood Salon, please step this way," the woman said while walking down the isle, "We take pride in our hair dying and streaking. I would like to know, what are your talents?"

"Well, I can cut, layer, and braid hair, and I'm very good with perms. But, I have a problem. There are two girls who keep following me and my friends around, and they kind of break things."

"Well, do they know that you work here?" the woman asked.

"That's the thing. I'm not sure, but my friend Aragorn has sworn revenge on me after the time I gave him a make over while he was sleeping," Legolas said rubbing his arm. It was actually a hilarious event. For those who can recall the week long sleep over at Aragorn house in Minas Tirith, you'll know what Legolas is talking about.

"O.k., well you start on Thursday, at 7:00 a.m. You can wear anything you like, and we'll provide your supplies."

"Thanks," Legolas said. Legolas was walking towards Bath and Body works, but his cell phone began to play that annoying 'Holler Back Girl' ring tone again.

Stringy: Dude! He seriously needs to get a new ring tone

Narrator: What, what are you doing here

Stringy: I'm apart of this story! Who are you!

Narrator: I'm the Narrator!

Stringy: Oh, continue

Narrator: Thank you! (Reads over script) Ahem. O.k., back to the story. Legolas answered his phone. It was Rumil.

"Dude, we need a meeting now! Haldir is spazing out."

"Where is he?" Legolas asked.

"O.k., we're in the arcade. Orophin, the twins, and Stringy are here."

"STRINGY! Why is she there?" Legolas shouted.

"Haldir ran to her when he was scared for life!" Rumil shouted

"Really. I'll be right there!" Legolas said. He ran all the way over to the arcade, wich was about two miles away from where he was standing.

Kel: DANG! That's a big mall!

Narrator: What, what are you doing here?

Kel: I'm in the story.

Narrator: Not yet

Kel: Whatever

Narrator: LET ME FININSH!

Kel: K.

Narrator: Fifteen minutes later, Legolas was in the arcade. No one was inside except a small group of people; Legolas ran to them and knelled beside one of them.

"What happened?"

"Dude, I don't even know you!" a young boy shouted. "Oh," Legolas said. He looked around, and saw Stringy sitting on the counter dangling her legs. In front of her, the twins, Rumil, and Orophin were kneeling and discussing the problem. Legolas ran over to them and shouted, "What's wrong?" Haldir was lying on the ground, twitching all over, and blurting really dumb things like "Chicken!" or "Mommy, I don't want to go to bed!"

"He was working in Hot Topic, when the devil's wife came in," Orophin said.

"Galadriel," the twins and Stringy said in unision.

"What exactly happen?" Legolas shouted.

"Stringy, tell 'em," Elladan commanded.

"Well, get me a soda and you'll find out."

"What ever, here," Legolas said, handing Stringy a Coke. She shouted with happiness, chugged it in five seconds, and began the story.

"So, Haldir told me that it began in Hot Topic. He was working the cash register, when Christine asked him to go fix the shirt display in the front. He, having the gigantic crush he has on her, did it willingly. After he fixed the display, he wanted to call up his buddy Legolas for girl advice, 'cause he's never had a girl. So, he was planning on going into one of the changing rooms to talk to him in private. Now, as we all know, Hot Topic has three changing booths that hide the customer from the rest of the store with red velvet curtains. Now the curtains are thick, so the drowned out sound from inside. Haldir got to the curtains; and had to make a choice between curtain number 1, curtain number 2, or curtain number 3. Curtain number 2 looked more appealing to him, but when he opened it, Galadriel was waiting for him in a red bikini, with red fish nets. That would disturb anyone!"

"Well, what should we do?" Elrohir asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe we should try to get Celeborn to take the image out of his head. That may help," Legolas said.

"Oh, oh, oh! Can I fetch him?" Stringy asked.

"Sure, what ever," Legolas said. Stringy let out a low whistle, and in two seconds, Celeborn was standing in front of them. He did an elven salute, and then looked down at Haldir.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Your wife notions," Rumil said.

"She's done it again, has she?" Celeborn asked.

"Yup," Orophin said.

"This has happened before!" Stringy shouted.

"Yah, she has a crush on him, it's real weird. What do you want me to do?" Celeborn asked.

"Get the picture of your wife out of his mind!" Ellrohir shouted.

"O.k., jeese!" Celeborn began to chant some weird thing, and when it was all done, Haldir sat up and rubbed his head.

"My Valar, that is disturbing!" Celeborn shouted when the picture ran throw his own head.

"What happened?" Haldir asked, "I feel like I have a hang over!"

"Galadriel was born," Elladan mumbled. Haldir got up and checked his watch. "Breaks over! Got to get back to work!" Everyone watched him amazement, and went to the soda bar in the arcade. Stringy jumped to the back of the counter and brought out ice cream sundaes for all the gang.

"That was weird. But then again, everything that goes on with if she's included is weird," Legolas said pointing at Stringy.

"Well, Ellrohir, Elladan, how are your jobs going?" Legolas asked.

"Pretty good. We get five hundred dollars of free stuff from the boss!" Elrohir shouted.

"Where do you work?" Legolas asked.

"Franks Prank Store!" Elladan shouted.

"Perfect," Legolas mumbled.

"Hey, where is Kel, I haven't seen her in a while?" Rumil asked

"She was talking about some date with this guy named Destiny, and took the first plane to London," Stringy said.

"He must be dreamy," Celeborn said. Everyone looked at him all weirdly.

"Well, we better get going, we have to get back to the pet store," Orophin said. Him and his brother got a mischievous look in their eyes and dashed off. Legolas left, as did the twins, and Stringy was left alone with Celeborn.

"Thanks for the shake, but it was mediocre," he said. Stringy just stared at him in furry, and raised a can of silly string. Two seconds later, Stringy was skipping out the door, with a Celeborn on the ground covered in silly string.


	4. Eowyn & Arwen Job and WORLD DOMINATION!

Arwen and Eowyn were walking through the mall, acting like most women do in the mall. The coRny music was playing during the whole 'montage' and Eowyn and Arwen were acting very preppy. They went into The Limited, and bought ten bags jam packed of stuff each. They even hired people to carry their bags.

S: Dude, I feel sorry for the people carrying the bags

N: We all do, Eowyn walked into Everything But Water (which is actually a store at my town mall) Eowyn automatically fell in love with all the bathing suits around her. Arwen walked with a cinnamon roll, and dropped it at the site of an itsy, bitsy, tinny, weenie, yellow, polka dot bikini. They ran over to the clerk and Eowyn shouted "We need Jobs!"

"Fast!" Arwen added in. The store clerk looked at them all weird, and cocked his head to the side.

"Yall them guys from them movies taked in NeZeland?" He asked in an extremely Hill Billy voice.

"Come again," Eowyn asked in a confused voice.

"You two from them movies tooked in NeZeland?" He asked again rubbing his head.

"Um we don't…," Arwen tried to say, but Eowyn covered her mouth, "Yes, we are," She said.

"Whys yall come here for then, huh?" He asked.

"To come get a job," Arwen said.

"I am 'tremly sorry mam, I can't 'derstand yer high class lingo you talking with."

"Let me try," she whispered to Arwen, "We's comes here to get one of thems high class jobs yall got here! I ya be so 'ind as ta give us a one of them good jobs here, we be awfully goodful!" The Hilly Billy looked at Eowyn with a weird look, and then smiled and chuckled.

"Well course I'll give yall a job. It'll be my good chance to show to me boss that I'm more than a bucked teeth Hill Billy!" He walked to the back of the store, and then opened a door. When Eowyn and Arwen looked inside, they saw a station filled with swimsuit models, all gathered around a table. The table was projecting a holographic projection of the earth. A woman a the head of the table was dress in a business skirt, with one of the business coats on top of a white button shirt. She looked about sixty, and had her hair in a bun.

"What is it this time, Jo?" she asked in a irritated tone.

"I caught me some new recruits for yer operation, they's really wants a job, so I 'iguried that they should works here whit yall!" He said with a smile on his face.

"O.k., are you known across the world?"

"Well, I'm Arwen Undomiel, Queen of Gondor. Most people today recognize me, and I'm very popular," She said, glowing when she said her own name.

"What about you?" The woman asked Eowyn.

"I'm Eowyn, wife to Faramir, Prince of Ithilien. I think that speaks for itself," Eowyn said looking at Arwen.

"Perfect and Popular," she said pointing at Arwen, "Witt and Charm," she said pointing her finger at Eowyn. "You've done well Jo, here's a treat," the woman said throwing a dog bone at Jo. HE barked like a dog, and ate the bone joyfully.

"Tell me, what is this 'operation you speak of?" Arwen asked.

"Only simple plan for world domination," the woman responded.

"WHAT? Are you serious?" Eowyn said getting wide eyed.

"Yes, I'm Macy Victoria Secrets. I own Victoria Secrets and Macy's. If you can recall the prices bathing suits cost at Macy's, we charge sixty dollar per piece. That means you have to pay separately for tops, bottoms, swim shirts, you name it! Victoria Secrets also charges their products at a high price, and this could only lead to rise in money. Now that I own Everything But Water, I will have enough money to launch my assault on earth. With leading models, I can convince the world that the plan is good, and the world would be better off with me as a ruler!"

S: Hey Narrator?

N: What?

S: How do you know that Victoria Secrets clothing is expensive?

N: Well, I have… you know been inside, bu…

S: YOU SHOP THERE!

N: NO! (Drops mike (bends down to pick it up (underwear shows)))

S: You're wearing a thong!

N: NO! NO I'M NOT!

S: LEGOLAS!

L: What?

S: Narrator's wearing a thong!

L: WHAT! Let's go be pain in the butts and tell everyone about Narrator and his pink thong!

S: Let's! (Links arms with Legolas and skips off)

N: Well, my social life is officially over. Eowyn asked

E: Narrator, is it true you're wearing a thong?

N: What, NO!

G: I beg to differ

N: No Gimli, DON'T!

G: (Gimli pulls down pants revealing a pink thong) OH MY VALAR, THE ELF WAS RIGHT!

F: Ew, Narrator

S: I told you I wasn't lying, _Frodo_

N: LET ME FINISH! (Everyone runs off) As I was saying (sobs for ten seconds) Eowyn asked "What's in it for us?"

"Anything you want," Macy said.

"Oh, I call Aragorn!" Eowyn shouted.

"No fair, he's already mine!" Arwen shouted back.

"Na a"

"Ya ha"

"NA A"  
"YAAAAAA HAAAAAAA" Arwen shouted at the top he lungs.

"Now Arwen, you can get Legolas," Eowyn said. Arwen stopped for a second, then said, "Deal!"

"When do we start?" They asked eagerly.

"In two days, we're having a modeling day for the whole mall. You'll be showing off our new bras!" The woman said. She handed Eowyn and Arwen Official membership card to the International Modeling Society. The two girls ran off giggling to go tell their husbands.


End file.
